


Let me get Close

by Master_of_Yuri



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confession, F/F, Slow Build, Yuri, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Yuri/pseuds/Master_of_Yuri
Summary: With an ever-strengthening bond growing between them, Akko and Constanze choose to enjoy a comfortable afternoon together. But neither one could expect where those spiralling emotions would carry them...
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let me get Close

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission for a good friend. Hope y'all can enjoy it too. It's always fun to dabble in these rareships. This particular piece is highly NSFW, so please be wary.

Getting to know Constanze a lot better over the past few weeks had quickly become a wonderful highlight in Akko’s life during her second year attending Luna Nova Academy. She’d always been friends with her sure, but never as close as they were then. And it had all seemed to occur so naturally over that relatively brief time together through that gentle season of chilly autumn.

Akko giggled brightly to herself, recalling those cheerful memories as she skipped through the corridors on the way to meet that adorable little German Witch in the quad to hang out and play some videogames. Thinking of those recent events she’d shared with her so vividly, Akko took to also noting how easily all that might not have taken place.  
  
One way or another, the sheer coincidence of all their friends branching off for a while for personal business at the same time, being the key reason.  
  
Lotte had jumped head-first with reckless excitement into some kind of huge fanfiction event involving Nightfall, so when she wasn’t scribbling page-after-page of stories with a delighted gleam in her cerulean eyes, she’d be chatting joyfully with Barbara about it without end.

Sucy too was tangling with her own thing involving—to absolutely no one’s surprise—mushrooms. Some kind of new strain she’d discovered and was meticulously caring for with what seemed every waking moment. She’d levelled with Akko and explained how serious it was, that it had something to do with her past, and had made Akko promise to give her some serious space to figure it all out.  
  
Normally Akko would stubbornly jump to insist that it was her _duty_ as a friend to help out, but Sucy had stated flatly that the best way she’d be able to assist was allow her to work in peace. It did sting Akko a little, but she had to admit there probably was a good chance she’d accidentally mess something up in possibly disastrous, explosive fashion. Really, the only thing she understood about mushrooms was how they tasted in a stew and not much else.  
  
Constanze was pretty much in the same jam as Akko’s own. Amanda was training daily for an experts-only broom relay a month away; soaring high and cutting through the air with flashes of sonic wind, whether it was bright or pouring rain outside. Rumour had it that some talent scout would be watching the event, which made the fiery American focus all her effort and attention into honing her skills. And with her especially among their classmates, when her passions really flared up there wasn’t much anyone could do but leap out of the way.  
  
As for Jasminka, she’d taken up the mantle and responsibility of leading the entirety of Luna Nova’s cooking staff with all of her free time; something that many student and teacher alike had come to be incredibly grateful for. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were no longer a time of potato-mourning, but lavish feasts that had every seat of the dining hall filled twenty minutes prior in heady anticipation; Akko herself at the head of the pack of course! Just a passing thought of that delicious, steamy food made her stomach sing.

And so, with all their friends busy with their own passions, Akko had found herself one morning literally bumping into Constanze as they’d both rounded a corner at the same time. But strangely, rather than recoil or becoming irritated like normal, she had instead remained in place; her face planted flat against Akko’s abdomen for an extended, awkward time, before unexpectedly wrapping her in a warm and squeezing hug that had melted Akko’s heart.  
  
Constanze had never accepted a hug like that before. Heck, she’d usually find some elaborate way to escape Akko’s own outstretched arms, even going as far as commanding a small platoon of her stanbots to overwhelm and hold Akko in place so she could escape her clutches, despite any indignant protests at her retreating back.  
  
But all that had changed in such a short time. And skipping over to meet her then had Akko giddy and excited to spend some fun and relaxing time with Cons. The little German Witch had even started to speak, albeit in brief phrases, to her in that tinny and cute tone of hers that tickled Akko’s ears it sounded so sweet.  
  
And Constanze’s smile! How Akko adored that bantam smile of hers! Seeing the way her wan and rounded face would brighten up like a Christmas tree upon noticing Akko had easily become a joyous and sweet way to start the day. Constanze was just too cute~ And having her trust and open up to her gradually lit a wonderful fire in Akko’s heart that only surged brighter the more time she spent with her.  
  
Recalling all that further improved her already glowing mood as she passed through the doors out into the quad, being met with a breezing wind that ruffled her shawl and rippled the autumn-cooled, verdant grass at her feet. Quickly she spotted Constanze sitting on a bench beneath some shade across the way, surrounded by a number of stanbots and strode over to her, feeling herself crack a wide grin when Constanze saw her approach and returning a sweet smile in greeting.  
  
‘Cons! Heyo~ Feeling good today?’ She greeted as her friend cutely hopped off the bench and hurried over before launching her small frame into Akko’s waiting arms. Akko squeezed her tight and lifted her off the ground in a twirl and set her down again, relishing just how light and warm she was, how soft Constanze’s hands felt clutching her back. ‘Hehe~ I’ll take that as a yes then! Hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long...’  
  
Constanze parted the hug after one more fond squeeze and looked up at her with that dazzling smile, a slight dust of pink glowing on each cheek. She gave a little shake of her head and motioned with a following nod over to the bench.  
  
‘It’s...ok.’ She whispered daintily. ‘Ok.’  
  
‘Cool. Ready for a few rounds then? I was still figuring out the controls last time, so I won’t let you win EVERY single match, ya hear me? Hehe~’  
  
Constanze gave a challenging huff with a cheeky shrug and turned back to walk over to the bench as Akko followed close behind until they both sat down right next to each other; their bodies connected waist-to-waist to share each other’s warmth.  
  
‘Food?’ Cons spoke up while fiddling with a few of her stanbots that had scurried over to sit on her lap. Her enthusiastic little smile still fresh and glowing all the while.  
  
‘Oh yeah. I brought plenty!’ Akko slung her pouch off her shoulder and set it on her knees. She unzipped the bulging bag to reveal a rainbow assortment of candy and various baked and glazed treats wrapped in plastic. ‘Go nuts. Jasna is making plenty for everybody. Though I did take a bit more than anyone else~ You won’t tell on me, right?’  
  
‘Hm...’ Constanze furrowed her brow a bit, seeming to weigh the decision a little longer than Akko had hoped, before offering a quick shrug with an adorable exhale of breath. Like the first syllable of a laugh. ‘Phu~’  
  
Akko couldn’t help but giggle brightly at that and gave a friendly nudge against Constanze’s shoulder with her own. ‘Ha! You had me going for a second! Almost made you laugh too.’

‘Mn.’ She scrunched up her face, pale lips going crooked as she tapped Akko’s thigh with a playful punch. ‘I won’t.’  
  
‘Owie, not fair.’ Akko feigned hurt, and rubbed the spot where Cons’ tiny little fist had connected. ‘One day, Cons~ I still remember how I made you smile that first time. Seeing you laugh is the next logical step. And I’d gladly take that challenge for as long as it takes.’

Constanze shook her head. The lock of hair tied up in that cute bow whipping about a little as she did so. She turned her eyes back to adjusting the stanbots into connecting together atop her lap, though now her face was a little puffed up and red, which only made her smile all the more precious for Akko to behold with flourishing delight.

She really did adore hanging around with her. There was this awkward, lovable vibe from the girl Akko couldn’t get enough of. And hugging her always felt so divine! Like she was a teensy, irritated teddy bear. Especially so in the recent days, with Constanze warmly returning the gesture without fail.

It took a few seconds for Akko to realise she’d been staring at Contstanze’s bewitching little grin for a decent stretch of time. Whatever else she’d wanted to say in the moment faded away to the back of her thoughts. She knew it was getting a bit awkward to not look away, but Akko just couldn’t...  
  
‘Staring...’ Constanze grumbled and bowed her head, glowing an even brighter shade of red as she continued to tinker with the device in her hands.  
  
‘Huh? O-oh sorry about that. I was just well--’ Akko still couldn’t think of something proper to say, but her stilted words tumbled out all the same. ‘Staring at you, I suppose.’  
  
‘Hrm.’ One of her mystery grunts aided by a little shrug. Akko had no idea what that meant, so needed to pry.  
  
‘Didn’t mean to, sorry again...’  
  
‘It’s ok...’  
  
Abruptly, one of the stanbots at Akko’s feet chimed in with its high pitched and cutesy robot voice. Both of them turned to stare at the chattering machine.  
  
‘ _Constanze stares too! Stares! Akko is very--’_  
  


Akko had never seen Constanze move so fast. The small girl launched from her seat in a blur of blue and tapped the talking robot on its flat nose with her wand, cutting off its speech with a sharp click of static. The little guy folded into a cartridge at the contact and sat limp on the grass, worriedly peered at by its surrounding brethren.

Akko stared at Constanze sitting back down a little warily, wondering just what had made her friend react like that. But then, like a snap of lightning in the wind, a driving hope without an answer lit up her heart. The stanbot had mentioned Akko’s name, and... _staring_.  
  
It was like something invisible was threading between them in that gentle wind, that silence.  
  
She continued to peer at her curiously, though now Constanze wasn’t meeting her eyes as she tinkered about further with the electronics already in her hands; that blush from earlier as bright as it could get, practically radiating off the girl.

An awkward tension hung in the air as Akko thought what to say next, but was interrupted when Constanze raised the device she’d been messing around with and turned to her, offering it with a smile.

‘It’s ready.’  
  
‘Huh? R-Right.’  
  
Akko took the device, her movements a little stanbot-esque. It looked to be a complex controller of sorts, with thumbsticks, shoulder buttons, and even a little steam-gauge reading its energy supply.

‘Woah~ You actually built that new one?’ Akko chirped happily when she recognised the design of the controller to be one from a new bootleg videogame system Constanze had been building for weeks. She’d been excited to try it out ever since being shown the prototype in secret. ‘We actually get to play it now?’  
  
‘Hm.’ A quick nod in reply. Constanze fished out a similar-looking device from the bag at her side and started expertly mashing its many buttons, instantly commanding the gaggle of stanbots surrounding them into a sequence of sharp movements; gathering into a formation in front of them both.  
  
‘Oooh wow!’ Akko exclaimed in delight and watched as a few of the robot helpers combined together into a big, boxy device not unlike a huge version of the grey game consoles from back home. She jumped in her seat with a bit of surprise when a huge electronic screen zapped to life in mid-air just above the machine, glowing a soft buzzing blue as it hung there. ‘That’s a—wow no way! A watch-you-call-it...uh...hologram!’  
  


Constanze continued to tap away on the controller, prompting a series of colors and zipping windows of light to flash by on the screen. Eventually, it displayed a loading bar as it started to boot up some sort of program.

‘Play?’ Constanze murmured, turning to Akko with such a cute tilt of the head she almost let the control slip from her hands.

‘Huh? Oh yeah!’ She grinned at her and glanced back the screen intently with the controller gripped a little too tightly.

Before long, Akko was completely engrossed in match-after-match of explosive combat featuring characters so obnoxious and weird it made her head spin trying to pick which one to play as next. Being a fighting game, Akko quickly picked up on its mechanics and adapted with blazing speed and a bit of luck, but Constanze far out-shined whatever small progress she made; handily mopping the floor and ceiling against whatever combatant Akko picked with style and a blinding flair of impressive colors.  
  
‘Ack! No way..!’ She wailed in faux-dismay as her chosen character who looked like a cross between a Ninja and Godzilla himself was torpedoed into the side of an ice volcano before both exploded in a blinding light-show, capping off the display with a golden banner stretching all acros the hologram screen reading; “PERFECT”.

‘No way you haven’t played this before. Can’t even keep up with half those moves. You’re pretty amazing, Cons!’ She smiled and rested back on the bench, having been in a super leaned-forward-way-too-much gaming pose. All the while Constanze herself had sat back with zen-like calm, albeit with an odd blush here and there. ‘C’mon, I’m not through yet! Want to give that other character one more try.’  
  
Constanze flipped an energetic thumbs up, her smirk both taunting and challenging. Akko noted the way her teal eyes seemed to brighten with a wonderful glimmer after each match. She really was having so much fun too. How Akko loved to see her smiling so much~  
  
‘Alright! This time I’ll smash you! Just watch!’

Akko channelled every last spinning wave of determination and sheer stubbornness into focusing on that next battle. Constanze came swinging right out of the gate, crushing Akko’s chosen character (a crimson-haired lady samurai donned in glinting silver armour) in the first round with barely a graze in return.  
  
Akko grimaced with a touchy huff, but chuckled under her breath as she watched Constanze’s fighter parade about with a victory lap from atop a German Tank.  
  
‘Heh~’ Her friend grinned and shrugged with a little shake of the head as if saying _yeah that just happened._ Akko would’ve normally been happily agitated, but Cons looked far too adorable to feel any of the latter.

Akko however, was undaunted. Despite Constanze hardly speaking, Akko had learned to spot several tiny flashes of emotion from the grouchy engineer. So when she saw just a little bit of carelessness give way in a slight crease of the German’s distinct eyebrows, Akko knew she had her right where she wanted.  
  
The truth was, Akko hadn’t played that particular game, but had been more than familiar with one of its predecessors. To the point she’d entered and won a local Japanese tournament in her hometown using the same character she was using right then.  
  
The first round had been a trap. To get Constanze to lower her guard by pretending she was using yet another character she had no clue how to play. Akko couldn’t defeat her in a straight brawl--probably no one could—that was why such a reckless was going to work!

 _At least she hoped._  
  
Akko struggled to hide her devious grin as the next round started with a flashy standoff. Her silver samurai versus a sharply-dressed cyborg commanding a tank in an endless field of white flowers basked in moonlight.

The match was as explosive as it was brief. Akko’s samurai blitzed Con’s tank commander in a flashy multi-hit combo and took the first round, thanks mostly to her muscle memory and skills from back in the day. And of course the element of surprise.

‘Ah…?’ Constanze muttered with a curt gasp of shock, staring at the screen before curiously ogling Akko next to her, who just couldn’t help but let her cheer run amok at finally winning a round.  
  
‘Woo! See that! Can’t believe I got you on that one! Heehee~’  
  
Cons responded to the teasing barb by puffing up her blushing face and partially hiding it behind her controller as she glared at the screen. Akko thought for a second she might’ve upset her, that is until she noticed the adorable smirk adorning her friend’s face.  
  
The next round started with no mercy. Constanze blasted out before Akko had even recovered from her early celebrations and smashed her samurai faster than any battle that had followed.

‘Eep! T-that was uncalled for! Hehe...’ Akko laughed through the minor frustrations of having her victory be erased so quickly. She refocused with her every strained fibre of being going into the next and final round, with Cons’ laser-like concentration mirroring her own. ‘Bring it on! BRING. IT. ON!’  
  
The holographic screen blazed in a headache-inducing blur of obnoxious colors as they fought, swinging the match back and forth so dramatically the two had shot to their feet in their excitement in the first few seconds.  
  
Then, by sheer luck and miracle alone, Akko made her samurai swoop in low under a special move and accidentally used an attack she hadn’t meant to. A perfectly-timed, accidental counter hit at just the right moment. Constanze’s tank was engulfed in bright purple flames before exploding in a shower of fireworks, signalling the end of the match in its echoing blast that left the two Witches standing baffled and shocked before the screen before both flopping back in unison to sit down again.  
  
That is until Akko threw her thrashing arms into the air, whooping for joy. She’d done it! She’d defeated Constanze! At _videogames!_ That was like crushing Diana in a History quiz. Or out-potioning Sucy! In other words, unbelievable!  
  
‘YyyyeeeSSSS! YES! I can’t believe it! I-’  
  
She’d been a breath away from continuing that tirade of victory, but her voice caught in her throat when Akko heard the most peculiar, adorable sound.  
  
‘Heheheh~’  
  
Akko turned back to stare at Cons, slowly coming to the beautiful realisation that she was indeed hearing her friend giggle for the first time. The sound was cruelly brief, as the second the small German Witch noticed what was happening and that Akko was staring, she clammed up instantly and squirmed in her seat; her blush so bright then that it made Constanze’s cheeks shine in that light.  
  
‘Akko...’ She whispered, setting her controller aside and cupping her hands on her lap. Constanze stared with wistful, half-lidded eyes at her dangling feet as she spoke. Instead of following up with another word, she shyly scooted over in across until she was right next to Akko. Not just close, Constanze seemed to purposefully push herself so that they’re thighs and hips were touching one another.  
  
At first Akko thought maybe Cons hadn’t meant to do that, but to her thriving, nervous surprise her friend went even further and gently lowered her head before resting it atop Akko’s lap. The soft weight and warmth of her on Akko’s suddenly tense legs tickled in the most odd of ways. Especially so with Cons tinny breaths brushing the bare skin of her legs with a curiously rapid tempo.  
  
Akko still couldn’t move or say anything. The gesture had been too sudden. Normally she’d would’ve taken such a thing in stride and just find it adorable (though she absolutely did in that moment too), but there was more to the atmosphere than simply that. A thick wordless, unknown energy tethered between them. Growing stronger every moment.  
  
She still didn’t know what to really think of that feeling. How her skin light up in pleasant fire at Cons’ touch. How easy her smiles came when having fun together. The way her heart hammered in delight at every little spark of joy that crossed that sweet, grumpy girl’s visage.  
  
Those moments in time, just like then...different. It was different. And it made Akko happy in all sorts of weird ways.

She thought about all that as she let Cons rest there for a while, afraid to move or twitch lest Akko make her uncomfortable. An idle idea of softly patting her head drifted by…  
  
But that curiosity vanished at the new sensation bristling her already tense body. A small, trembling hand freed from its signature glove, caressing Akko’s lower thigh in slow, deliberate motions with the barest of contact; fingertips gliding across her skin.

And not just that…  
  
Constanze was nuzzling her face deeper into Akko’s lap, hushing out shaking gasps that seemed to ripple fervidly down her shoulders and body. Her legs tucked in before now shifted and moved about in an odd dream-like rhythm beneath her.

‘ _A...kko...’_

Her voice barely registered at that point. It wasn’t just the shock of what was happening anymore. Constanze moving like that...touching her...it-it felt good. It felt _good._ A budding wave of strange warmness climbing up her taut body strong and distinct beneath her layers of self-control. Springing out in wondrous waves of pins and needles.  
  
_‘_ Mhm...ahh..~’  
  
She couldn’t or simply chose not to question how that was happening. One moment they were just playing games-  
  
But that--that _sensation._ She didn’t know what else to call it. Nothing mattered more in that instant than easing her body and allowing such a curious feeling to run its course however long it lasted. It even had the strange effect of making Akko’s legs stretch out as she sat, pointing shoes now rising ever higher off the grass.

Constanze was cuddling and rubbing that spot with budding fervour, her pace and want seeming to increase with a timely gust of cool wind ruffling their clothes and hair as it passed. On subconscious reflex Akko started to bend forward, closing what little distance remained between them, until she too was pressing her nose and mouth against Constanze; nuzzling the bob of dark-teal hair with her open breaths fanning out hot with their intimacy.  
  
A rustic yet pleasant aroma of pine filled her senses from so close. Loose bangs of hair tracing the corners of her open, breathless mouth, somehow tasting sweet enough to eat, however ridiculous it sounded to think.

Just as her mind started to melt into a cathartic goo at what she was feeling, it ceased. Constanze squirmed awkwardly and sat up a little from Akko’s lap, who instantly pined for that sensation to return.  
  
Akko’s instinct told her Cons would pull away after that...but instead her tense closeness lingered when the small girl lifted her head only to hover and hold that adorable, blushing face inches from Akko’s own.  
  
She stared into those swimming teal eyes, noted the tiniest of quivers tracing along Constanze's lips; seeming to mouth silent words...almost as if pleading for...something. Akko was not naive enough to not know what that was. Especially with how close their lips were, close enough to mingle their breaths in a heated fog between them, begging to be joined.

A sudden shift in the wind blew a few loose strands of Akko’s hair in front of her eyes, acting as a sort of synaptic shock that forced her mind to take in exactly what was taking place in a heated, nervous rush of thoughts.  
  
Constanze was leaning in for a kiss…  
  
_Constanze…_  
  
And the two were sitting there, completely out in the open. A shock of riddling self-consciousness curbed her passion cruelly with that realisation.

With her gasping lips a second away from closing in that kiss, she instead clamped her mouth shut and snapped her hands abruptly and firmly onto her friends’ small, shaking shoulders; halting Constanze’s forward momentum, who’s expression shifted from approaching bliss to breathless shock in a single, owlish blink.

‘C-Cons, uhm--hey wait. Uh-’ Akko stammered like a fool, blabbering on without a thought to what she was saying. ‘I...I can’t...can’t--’  
  
A spike of cold pain flowed into her heart at the darkened and deadpan look that crossed Cons’ staring eyes at those words. It looked nothing like her regular grumpiness. A coldness in the expression. Lips pursed so tight they curled into a miserable line. Even her complexion seemed to fade even paler to that of a wandering ghost.  
  
Slowly and awkwardly, Constanze lifted herself off the bench and took a few uneasy steps away, keeping her back grimly turned and not once looking Akko in the eyes throughout the motions.  
  
She knew she had to say something. But a reeling doubt kept throwing her words into a nonsensical blender before any of it could be formed to speech.  
  
Akko heard a tiny, almost imperceptible sound coming from the girl: a sniffle of crying carried like a whisper on the wind. Then with no warning Constanze curled her body inwards and broke off into a dashing run towards the doors at the far end of the quad.

On instinct Akko shot to her feet herself and made to call out her name, but forgot about the ring of tiny robots clustered around her. She didn’t even manage half a step before one of her feet caught disastrously on one of them and literally made her entire body launch into a swiping front-flip.

She slammed hard onto the grass flush on her back painfully enough to knock what little wind she had out of her.

‘Ugh! Ow! What the--?!’

As she groggily sat up from the ground while rubbing a particularly sore spot on her back, Akko noticed the stanbots were scattering away in a huddled group after Constanze who was already zipping out of sight through the one of the entrance doors back into the Academy.  
  
Why had Cons run away like that? What was it that Akko had said-  
  
_I can’t._  
  
Akko winced inwardly at that. She’d meant to say _I can’t do this here in the open._ Not that she couldn’t or didn’t want to. But to Cons, the words that did slip out had probably been taken as a harsh rejection. Immediately the drive to seek her out and explain clearly overrode everything else, channelling all her strength into breaking off at a sprint the way her friend had left.  
  
Bounding through the open door back inside, her thoughts stinging in regret, Akko bolted in the direction of the one place she knew without a doubt Cons would be. Any time her precious friend would get upset, or need to work and be alone, she’d be there. But Akko knew her friend would spring whatever locks into place if she reached the workshop itself.  
  
She had to reach Cons while she was still in her room!

Akko ran so quickly through the corridors and up the staircase leading to the dorms she almost skidded disastrously headfirst into a wall. Her breathing puffed out heavy and harsh along with her racing heartbeat. Strangely it wasn’t the burst of movement making her feel those things.  
  
Her emotions were spinning wild into a storm. An excitement unveiled and unchecked, now basically forcing her momentum onward. Not just to explain herself…

She...she wanted to explore _that._ The way it had felt. The sensation, the tickling aroma of the girl doing it...

Screeching to a halt in front of Green Team’s door, Akko paused for a moment to collect her thoughts; ignoring the incredibly intense thrum of her pulse ringing in her ears, the onrushing heat crawling curiously up her chest. For a moment a spike of uncertainty took hold, that maybe Constanze wouldn’t want to see her. That Akko wouldn’t be able to voice her twisting storm of thoughts at all.  
  
But before any of that doubt took hold, she drew in a stubborn breath and rapped her knuckle on the door sharply and called out to her, hoping on whatever fortune would grace her that Constanze hadn’t already hid herself away.

‘Cons...I hope you’re in there. I’m-I’m sorry for just showing up suddenly like this, but I had to talk to you. About...about what happened...’  
  
No answer. Which wasn’t all that of a surprise considering who was on the other side, but she remained undaunted in saying her piece. Even if the day couldn’t be salvaged, Constanze at least had to know what Akko had meant just before. Every second that misunderstanding continued felt like ice flowing through her chest.  
‘I said _I can’t,_ back there but-’ Akko steeled her will, nerves forming her hands to fists clenching at her sides. ‘-what I was trying to say was... _I couldn’t do that there, out in the open._ ’  
  
An easily miss-able shift of sound from behind the oaken door. She was definitely there! And she’d moved! But not to open the door it seemed after a few stifling seconds of standing out there. Still, it gave Akko some hope that her friend was hearing her out.  
  
‘I just uhm...was a little surprised and self-conscious of what was happening, so I couldn’t speak right. Actually it was more like shock. I didn’t know--’  
  
Akko breathed out, settling her hammering heart and easing her tightened fists.  
  
‘--I didn’t know you felt that way...about me, Cons.’  
  
Another tiny brush of sound, closer that time. Right behind the door. Cons was waiting. Waiting for Akko to say it. What they were both thinking. What...what they both wanted.

‘And, I guess what I’m trying to say is--’  
  
Akko’s breath gave way, forcing the last few words out with an unintentional dramatic flair.  
  
‘--I want to feel you more. It felt good. Really...really good and--’  
  
The door swung open so abruptly it made Akko jump with a start, her ponytail zipping taut. Constanze was there, staring up at her with visibly equal measures of nervous shock.  
  
Her mouth was parted open slightly, those curious and searching eyes locked onto Akko’s own. Even with the bright afternoon sun streaming in from the window behind her, Akko could still clearly see that glowing pink blush lighting up her expectant, yet still hesitant expression. As if her friend was in just as much disbelief as herself.

‘C-can I come in?’ Akko sputtered, adding a curt bow rather needlessly. Cons nodded sharply before Akko had even stopped talking and stepped aside, hovering by the door as Akko entered with shaky steps.

No sooner had she walked tentatively to the centre of the room when Cons shut the door and--rather deliberately it seemed to Akko’s tense train of thought—made sure she heard the lock being firmly set in place; the simple sound echoing to the very corners of Akko’s world.  
  
Akko whipped about to stare at her, but Constanze remained standing in front of the door without turning around or moving her hands off the knob.  
  
‘Akko...there’s something very important you need to know about me.’  
  
She tensed even further at Constanze’s unexpected words. The way she’d just spoke, the tone of it almost sounded like a different person. There was still a heavy nervousness to it, but undercut by a driving determination Akko had never heard from her. Not even close.

She was so stunned by it her entire being was set in simply standing there and allowing Constanze to speak out. Unable and unwilling to interrupt.  
  
It wasn’t just the curiosity of what Cons wanted to say that kept her rooted and twitching in place. She was still enraptured by that heated sensation her friend had abruptly gifted her before. Wanting more. Baffled at wanting more...

Constanze moved away from the door, her hands slipping off the knob and moving to grip the edges of her skirt as she turned about to face Akko, speaking further as she did so.  
  
‘I’m...I’m lonely. Have felt that way since I learned what that word meant. Every passing day I’m reminded of it. The truth of it.’  
  
Akko thought to speak out that that wasn’t true; that she had people in her life, friends and family, who were with her. But strangely, Akko understood what she really meant by the wanting gleam in those almost-desperate eyes.

‘P-people they look at me. See my height, my size. So many of them think of me as a child, even if they know who I am. They stay...distant. They think I don’t want the same things they do. No matter what I do I can’t stop them seeing me in that way. I...can’t change that about myself. And that frightens me more and more the longer I think about it...’  
  
Constanze stepped gingerly towards her, seeming to tentatively hold herself back from closing the distance entirely in one bound. And how much in that moment did Akko want her to do so…

The soft light from outside basked at Akko’s back, framing her shadow over Constanze who took one more shaking step and holding in place; peering up at her with a sudden, gasping pressure laden in that round face fraught with far more emotion Akko ever could’ve expected.  
  
‘You’re the only one who I’d ever want to do this with. You’re the only one who’s--’  
  
A painful twist on her lips, darkening her brow into a frown as tiny beads of tears dotted at the corners of those quickly-watering eyes. Akko’s heart sank, feeling it hit a woeful pit in her stomach at the sight. Her soul screamed to hug her friend, to assure her that everything would be ok. That Akko would—she would…  
  
‘--let me get this close...’  
  
Those few words lingered heavy between them. To Akko they may as well have smashed into her being like a runaway dragon. Her mind played memory after memory of every warm and fond moment the two had shared since they’d met, up to that very day. It passed in a rushing blur, yet every second seemed bright and clear. Every greeting, every hug, every cheeky reprisal in response…  
  
‘That’s why...’ Cons spoke again, but that time her tone squeaked out cracked and broken, on the barest cusp of crying. ‘...I want to touch you, the way no one else has. Just...just this once. That’s all I’ll ever need...’  
  
The weight of that confession burned hot behind Akko’s ears. Her scrambled mind wanted to blurt out 100 different ramblings at once, but all meaning the same thing. Unable to rely on any logical pattern, she simply let her instinct guide her.  
  
‘Cons...it’s fine. It’s ok.’ She gasped out hurriedly, having only then caught her breath. Her friend jumped a little at the reply, but held her place firmly and stared back with budding, incredulous hope beaming brighter on that stunned face, dashing away the doubt. ‘Y-you can touch me. If you want. Uhm...hehe~ D-don’t really know what else to say...or what to do...’  
  
Akko’s burning embarrassment at what she’d just said flared hot and forced her gaze upward to stare at the ceiling as if something incredibly interesting was suddenly taking place up there. Before she could scramble to compose herself, Akko felt a gentle warmth grasp her left hand and beckon it upward.  
  
Staring back down at Cons, she saw the girl had grasped Akko’s hand in both her own. With a mewling breath and a dainty, alluring flutter of her transfixing, teal eyes held gazing, Constanze closed her lips in a brushing kiss soft against the back of Akko’s palm. The delicate shudder that sprang out from that tiny contact engulfed her body, making her already-jellied legs feel as if they didn’t exist at all.  
  
‘Let me...’

Akko tried to reply to that, but her consent came in a slow and deliberate nod with a gulping and barely audible hum.  
  
‘You’re sure..?’  
  
One more whispering call, the words so soft Akko could seem to feel them dance across her skin.  
  
Somehow, Akko still managed to gasp out: ‘...Yes…’

That it seemed was all the go ahead Cons needed as she sidled in close and connected them in a charged embrace.

The sudden warmth of that girl’s contact, how Akko’s body seemed to light up in a crawling flash, it quite literally took the breath out of her.  
  
Constanze’s hands clutched and groped at her back, sliding under the fabrics of her coat and shirt to glean her running fingers against the slopes of Akko’s bare skin. Each touch building in its determination, it’s welcome greed. Exploring more, exploring all…

‘Haah...’ Akko’s voice rasped out in a dragging, melting noise. Somehow that helped to ease off further layers of unease and doubt in her body. Just standing there, floating in that bliss with no effort, letting Cons have her way. Her every quivering muscle ready to reach for whatever guided pleasure the moment would take them.

On cue, Cons’ grip dug in, motioning Akko to shift backwards on her feet, looking as if they were clumsily ballroom dancing for a second.  
  
The back of the bed met at Akko’s ankles, shifting her to naturally plop down to sit which had the effect of locking their wanting eyes level. Not even a breath of hesitation delayed Cons pulling her body close again and joining their lips.  
  
Akko’s eyes shut on instinct, letting that sensation take hold utterly. The soft, yet roughly energetic gracing of taste slipping across her gasping mouth, entering wet and mewling to mingle with her tongue. Guiding her own to do the same, to challenge but being pushed back with a wild fervour on every attempt.  
  
The primal voices in that connection shuddered out in the frenzy without meaning. Not needing meaning.  
  
‘Mhm.. _mhmm_ ~’  
  
‘Uhn...uwa...’  
  
Constanze slowly pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trailing flim of drool that arced between their panting, open mouths. Akko pined with a whimper and tried to gingerly guide Cons to continue that shared taste.  
  
‘More...please more...’  
  
Cons blinked, eyes suddenly gleaming with a thirsting determination that glossed over whatever remained of Akko’s instinct to resist control. She wanted to do it all. Wanted to see how far that shining rainbow of pleasure could take her.  
  
_But also…_  
  
Akko’s final, lingering lucid thought swam through.  
  
_I want her to feel it too..._  
  
Constanze pressed her advance, clambering onto the bed and slotting onto Akko’s lap while wrapping her legs around her hips as far, as tight as they could. Immediately that same, warming delight from before glinted forth and lit up her senses; a soothing, exciting liquid fire that flowed back and forth across her body in waves. Building...it was building…  
  
Especially so when Cons shifted and grinded against her spot. Rubbing and curving that link in slow, deliberate pulses of movement. Each cycle dragging Akko’s mouth open in a quivering noise. Closing at the end. Open again. Repeating... _building..._  
  
‘Uuuuuhn...mmh!’

On the following moan of noise, Cons closed in again with such a wanting kiss it bent Akko backwards until she was flat and pinned on the bed, their reaching arms and hands melding together; the whole motion so effervescent and thick with dreamlike bliss Akko thought of it as slipping slow and peacefully into a perfectly heated bath.  
  
The shifting sheets flowed as water. The heady warmth of the girl straddling, grinding, kissing…  
  
Akko wished to keep slipping into that bath. Deeper and deeper. She never wanted to drag herself out again. Nothing mattered except that moment washing over her being entirely, for as long as it could.

Cons broke the kiss off again and sat up, eyes squinted, body shaking as she panted to catch her breath. Akko stared up at her, doing the same. Simply taking the few seconds to drink it in.  
  
‘Akko.’ Cons whispered and peered down at her, still breathing hard. ‘I’m going down there now.’

She didn’t even wait for a response before shifting back a little and sliding her grasping fingers down Akko’s hips as she did so. Not that Akko would refuse, had she been able to do more than just pine and gasp. It was like Cons’ touch hid an electric charge in those tips that surged hot on the barest of contact; stunning Akko in place.  
  
Along the way that touch clipped on and pulled at the elastics of her skirt and panties. Akko raised her butt slightly off the bed to allow the articles to slip off easier and rested back down, watching as Cons eagerly yanked them over her socks and shoes and let them fall away out of sight.  
  
There was a hesitant beat as Cons stared down at her spot, the girl herself perched with both of Akko’s knees steepled at each side of her face, as if guiding her in.  
  
Even just her staring excited Akko. The way those eyes just _hungered_ for it. Shimmering. Years of yearning all culminating in that control. In Akko’s submission.  
  
‘Go on...go on...’ Akko beckoned excitedly, her tone laden with giggling. Rather boldly she sat upward and sweetly cupped Con’s burning cheeks, gazing into that stunned and blushing visage. ‘I want this too. So much. _Please...’_  
  
Cons blinked hard again, refocusing. Then without breaking eye-contact she slipped her frame lower until her mouth sat perched just above her spot, her every whistling breath teasing the finer nerves to quiver in anticipation.  
  
Then, still staring, still unblinking, Cons wetly kissed the begging flesh. Her mouth pressed on, secreting moisture from them both in collective hums of joy. Those hums turned to raw and curling moans when Cons parted her mouth open and slid her tongue inside with an ardent, twisting hunger.

‘Mhrm...’  
  
_‘Ahhn~!’_  
  
Akko’s senses flared wild and rippling. Thoughts before guided by words now free to swim across a glittering ocean of ecstasy. Free to float without a worry, settled perfect in that cradle of squirming pleasure igniting wonderfully in that spot. The delight twisting this way and that, numbing one spot then moving to the other, teasing and tasting. Driving in with reckless, welcome intensity.  
  
Her hips shook and twitched in reflex. Eyes watering and stinging her cheeks with quickly drying tears of heady rapture. Through the din of it all she managed to peek over at Cons, and felt a spike in her heartbeat at the sheer carnal vitality exuding in those rapid motions; how her head bobbed about, the drawing of her cheeks as she suckled and tongued Akko’s trickling cleft.  
  
‘Conssss~’ She mewled out through the swimming tears and reaffirmed her grip on the sides of that bucking head so ardently savouring. ‘Ohhhh...that’s-that’s—uhmmn—ahh-- _ahhn!_ ’

Constanze dipped her head lower, disappearing further into that squirming, leaking crevice, her tasting now accompanied by muffled, breathless utterings and growls of delight.  
  
The building ecstasy stretched Akko’s body taut and shaking, driving her feet to part and point to the ceiling in her blurring vision. The euphoria started to crawl over a threshold, driving the natural response to grace tantalisingly close…

But then Constanze pulled away with a dramatic gasp for breath; craning back with a gaping mouth and grimly shut eyes, panting away.  
  
The reaction actually curbed Akko’s pleasure, stunting that budding climax as her stretching body eased to flop exhausted on the bed, releasing her grasp on her friend in the process.  
  
For a second Akko thought Constanze wanted to take a break, and arced up a little from lying back on the bed to try and ask if that was the case, only to see Cons grip the hem of her clothes at the waist and promptly yank off her entire outfit over her head before hurling the bundle of twisted clothes aside.  
  
With an added huff of effort she then boldly pulled her simple white underwear loose over her shifting feet, leaving Cons completely bare before Akko; her lithe form far more shapely than any passing gaze could reveal. Slender, pointed shoulders. Pallid yet glowing skin flowing in that sunlight, illuminating every contour and angle. Her supple chest, small but formed and eminently feminine in its subtle way, rose and fell with the sudden thrill.  
  
Akko was already bewildered into taken submission at that sight, but it was Cons deftly unstrapping her bow and allowing her mane of hair to flow out in a glittering cascade that fully tested her will to its shaking limits.  
  
Constanze, completely bare save for her shoes and socks, descended without another moments pause, clambering over to slot atop Akko’s groin like before, only that time with no veil of clothing to stem their naked touch. Before focusing on that, Cons reached over and assisted Akko in pulling off her top, rather crudely yanking it over head as she had done so.  
  
Akko didn’t mind in the slightest. The wetting link at their touch below was already at the roaring forefront. She started to clumsily thumb at the strap of her bra but simply let her hands fall away when Cons slipped her body forward, pressing them entirely chest-to-chest and deftly unlatching the piece of clothing, all the while dotting gentle and sticking kisses along Akko’s flushed neck.  
  
‘Ah...’  
  
Each touching taste seized her core to flush with added warmth, building and building. The room itself blazed in its own summer. Their skin already slicken with sweat that glided their wanton and sensuous rhythm.  
  
In that fevering haze their mouths joined together again blind. That time was deeper, messier. It wasn’t just tongues and lips exploring, but every prickling point of their drawing mouths devouring the other in wildly generous licking, kissing, even soft chewing at the bulbs of the ear, and the incredibly sensitive flesh tantalisingly close just below.  
  
In that bewildering connection a sudden drive pressed Akko to clutch Constanze ever firmer. The effort surged the budding wave of rapture soaring; Constanze squealed and shook in her embrace, her tinny voice muffled as she buried her nose into the crux of Akko’s neck, gasping out in a stirring trance of excitable sound.

Akko eased them both to lie back on the bed, but moved her hands to grasp Cons’ butt, clutching her hands deep into the quivering mounds for support. The misting heat from her rapid breaths tickled against Akko’s neck as Constanze grinded back and forth in response; brushing their dampening clits together, their essence sticking and slipping free with careless abandon.

‘Mhn! Mhn! _Mmmn~_ ’  
  
Cons’ wailing voice, singing its song right into Akko’s bristling ear. The gleaming euphoria seemed to meld with the sound, guiding it along the carnal symphony of that astounding, baffling pleasure.  
  
A cresting web of pins and needles spread from that perfect point of contact, forging inwards with its constantly rising heat. Cons’ voice before melodic now reached a fever-pitch of howling delight that rang shrill and loud.  
  
Akko hadn’t even noticed until right then, but her own primal shouting was mixed into that collective outcry. Somehow that thrum of noise seemed to reach into her very consciousness, stroking some warm centre in a way that immediately shattered whatever remained of her struggling restraint.  
  
She felt that deluge of ecstasy ring inside the walls of her flesh at first; a mind-bending wave of delight that pulsed, again and again, wracking and shaking within until her entire form lit up in a gleaming, golden fire. Her animalstic cry pierced out, deafening herself and drowning out all.

Instinctively she clutched tight to the small, sweating body still wrapped in her arms. The buzzing vibes of her orgasm still streamed hot in a few more numbing spasms until after what felt like a stifling hour of simply allowing that sensation to melt slow and steady into her psyche; already glowing like an infinite memory.  
  
It was true, Akko scoffed inwardly to herself. She already knew that was a moment there would be no forgetting. She’d never allow it.  
  
Catching her breath as Constanze panted out her own reprieve while still nestled against her neck, Akko reached her hands up and started to stroke those flowing strands pouring in a teal veil over her chest, as if shielding Cons from the cold.  
  


While cresting her fingers over her hair, relishing the delicate thrush that moved like water to her touch, Constanze hummed out a pleasurable whine and managed to lift herself and sit up.  
  
She was still breathing hard through an open mouth slick with moisture. Her expression was dazed, but her eyes were still very much animated and hungering, but both sensations seeming to fade with each passing second.

‘Good?’  
  
Akko blurted out in a wheezing chuckle at that. What a straightforward question, after all that. She couldn’t help but find it hilarious how casually Constanze had murmured that. She wouldn’t burst out laughing had she even a shred of energy to do so.  
  
‘Heh, yeah. It was good. Better than--’ Akko breathed deep and let out an exhausted sigh, her lack of air and ringing senses dashing a more confident response away. ‘--than good. Really...’  
  
Constanze replied with a simple nod and proceeded to sit there, mounted on Akko while posting on her arms for support. She kept staring down at Akko with a lovely tilt in her expression, her scrutinous peeking scanning across her body, settling back to gaze on Akko’s eyes then back again.  
  
‘Good.’  
  
Akko couldn’t stifle her laughter entirely that time, but stemmed it with a hearty snort. Cons even bobbed up and down a little at the motion which managed to entice a precious giggle that settled on a darling and glowing smile.  
  
‘You really have a way with words, Cons. Hehe~’  
  
‘Hm.’ She shrugged and absently started to brush her fingertips up Akko’s chest. For a few minutes she was more than content to lay back and allow her friend to explore as she wished.

The way her delicate hands caressed and cupped, touched and studied, Akko could tell Cons really had never done that before. She’d said as much before, but it was her genuine and nervous touch that fully told that truth.  
  
Cons would lay her hands on the flat of Akko’s stomach, slowly tracing upwards until her fingers started to web around the soft mounds of her firming breasts, then back down again. Each cycle gripping the rounded flesh firmer and longer, squeezing them until the sensitive points of her nipples started to sting at the barest of contact.  
  
All the while Akko just stared at Cons astounded expression, utterly entranced with how eager and sparkling it looked. As if a relished and impossible dream was making itself right there.  
  
_Or is that just how I feel…?_

A short while later of that, and Cons settled her arms back to resume sitting as she was. Her stare was the calmest Akko had seen of her that day. She even wore a relieved smile that struck Akko to instantly do the same. Which looked all the more beautiful with her loose mane of hair resting like fluid along those petite shoulders.  
  
‘Thank you.’  
  
‘Huh?’ Akko blinked hard, genuinely surprised by that.  
  
‘For this. For doing this with me.’

‘Oh...’  
  
Cons shut her eyes and shifted a little, seeming to want to move free from her. But there as a stiff reluctance in her motions that Akko quickly noticed. Suddenly, a renewed spark buzzed inside her mind, guiding her words without hesitation.  
  
‘Cons...you know...it doesn’t have to end yet.’  
  
The crimson blush on her face that had at last started to fade resurfaced to full strength with a nervous twitch of excitement that shuddered out visibly from head to toe.  
  
‘You haven’t finished yet. Wouldn’t be fair on you, now would it?’  
  
Akko was shocked just how demure and silky her tone had come out. It even managed to reignite that burning pleasure from just before, rapidly coasting back for more as if it had never left.  
  
‘Why don’t you sit here?’ Akko motioned her with a curt nod, playing coy and smirking.  
  
Another nervous twitch from Cons, forming into a cutesy pout. She was glaring, but couldn’t hide her own curling, mischievous smile. Her body language told Akko everything she needed to know; Cons wanted _more_. She wasn’t done.  
  
‘Come on—there you go...’  
  
Akko shifted into high gear and pulled at Cons’ hips, urging the girl to slowly crawl up her body before pausing until her groin sat inches away from Akko’s panting lips.

‘Just one more thing...’ She whispered out, soothing Cons with a few more caresses of those silken thighs propped on her chest. ‘Whatever happens, just hold on, ok?’  
  
‘Huh?’

Akko used just a touch of force to slot Constanze’s groin over her mouth, immediately intoxicating herself in driving her drooling tongue between those pink, liquid folds. The girl spasmed into a shaking fit with a howl so loud it made Akko self-conscious of the noise for a split-second. But there was no stopping what she wanted to do.  
  
Shuddering, Cons settled her weight on Akko’s mouth, her loud cry droning to a moaning shout as Akko used the extra leverage to split ever deeper into that mossy cleft, tonguing through. Running it wet and purposeful on every contact, every sliding, slipping crevice.  
  
A distinct, sour taste filled her mouth as its texture flowed sticking and dripping down the slope of her neck. Her mind sang praises of how delicious it tasted. That it was a gracious nectar meant to be suckled and drawn in to its last drop. And Akko would. She _would._ She wanted it all. Her own spot even started to water again in delirious response.  
  
Even through the daze of that ridiculous moment, Akko still found the mind to somehow scoot her form over to the edge of the bed, taking Cons stuck to her face with her.  
  
Then with a surprised yelp from Cons that melded with a following moan of delight, Akko sprang to her feet and continued to ravenously gulp at her leaking spot; easily lifting the girl to stay clutching at Akko’s head in the process, effectively sitting on her shoulders.  
  
With no leverage save for Akko herself, Cons instinctively held on for dear life. Such a motion pressed her quivering clit as close as it could, allowing Akko every possible angle for her wriggling tongue to savour.

Akko concentrated with every fibre of her being to keep her balance standing and continue to twist her tongue inside in wide, deliberate circles.  
  
‘Uuuuhn! Aaaaaah!’  
  
A rising tempo of shuddering movement across her passengers' body nearly made Akko lose her balance, but she relented stubbornly and kept on licking, still revelling in the exhilaration of that sour, delectable taste.

The shuddering slowed to a quiver, then paused--  
  
_She’s going to…_  
  
‘Ah—AAAAHNnnn~’  
  
Every trembling fibre of Cons’ body rippled out in its throes as Akko kept her aloft, drawing in the flowing essence in gasping bouts, moaning curls of primal noise. Cons’ grip on Akko’s head tightened with each jolt of delight, punctuated by a slowly dimming series of mewling gasps.  
  
The momentum finally slowed, then ceased. Feeling as if a glowing light had just crested along them both with its merciful glow. It felt incredible. Like waking up from a wonderful sleep. Discovering a precious secret. Settling into a welcoming home.  
  
The emotions spun inside Akko so suddenly the last of her strength promptly left her. Clumsily staggering back she sat back down on the bed and carelessly flopped her body flat to rest.

Constanze tumbled from her perch on Akko’s shoulders in the process and lackadaisically rolled off and settled at her side.  
  
The two lay there yet again gasping for breath, truly at their limit then, while staring at the ceiling for a stifling period of time. Their still-donned shoes resting at the edge of the bed, though Akko’s dangled childishly from the fringe.  
  
Hearing a subtle shifting of the covers, Akko turned her head to see Cons had done the same and proceeded to stare wordlessly for another flowing of time.  
  
‘Hah...hah...’ Cons breathed heavy. Her eyes half-listing and dazed, but showing shades of relief, of satisfaction.  
  
‘Now...we’re done...’ Akko rasped out. Even just talking brought forth a series of niggling aches to wrack her body. Especially so around her jaw. It felt like someone had just poorly tried to wire it shut. ‘So...good?’

Cons laughed wryly at that, curving her lips into another cute smile.  
  
‘Good.’  
  
Akko returned the laugh in earnest, or at least tried to. Her exhausted body managed a weak huff of noise, but it was more than enough to satisfy as a reply.  
  
Once she’d taken a minute to gather herself, Akko allowed her eyes to flutter closed and enjoy the comfort of Cons’ (admittedly much more comfy than her own) bed. The reprieve allowed the situation to at last catch up like a overly-late freight train in the station of Akko’s mind.  
  
She’d just had sex. With Constanze.  
  
_Constanze_.  
  


Parts of her reeling subconsciousness still couldn’t compute that it had happened. That it was indeed real. That...that it had felt more amazing than anything she could fathom. And she had never expected to experience such a thing. With Constanze of all people.  
  
Her eyes opening again to stare dazily upwards at nothing in particular, she wondered how Cons was feeling in that moment.  
  
‘You ok?’

‘Hm.’  
  
The simplicity of that reply. So like her. Again it coaxed an easy giggle from her numb lips, easing her battered body to relax.  
  
‘You know...I’m really happy we got to do this. That we got closer...’  
  
Akko rolled to her side, cupping her hands to her chest. Cons mirrored the movement until they were admiring the finer details of their waning but satisfied expressions from so close, their breaths tickling together.

Cons’ forehead was glinting with sweat, sticking a few loose strands to her skin. Akko tried to brush them clear but honestly couldn’t move her arms at all anymore.

‘And you don’t have to thank me. It’s not about that. I wanted this too. I didn’t know it until now, but I did. Otherwise--’ A sudden gamut of emotions rattled her confidence, but she relented. ‘--otherwise we wouldn’t be here together like this now, would we?’  
  
Constanze’s petite smile stretched to a beaming, toothy grin. With a few fluttering blinks the warmness swimming within turned to sparkling with an equal return of affection. To further show that outpouring of sentiment she slid her hands to tangle lovingly in Akko’s own.  
  
‘Still... _thank you_.’  
  
Akko grinned back, fighting against the urge to cry. Constanze was too sweet. Too precious. She’d been so afraid before. Confessed to Akko her fears of forever being alone. Of always being seen and treated like a child.  
  
And that she’d chosen Akko. The one person she seemed to trust enough to let such a monumental want see the light of day. The thought was incredibly flattering. And Akko was beyond happy to have gifted Cons an experience like that. To hopefully curb that fear of loneliness once and for all.  
  
To that, Akko had to voice her feelings. Regardless if she truly understood why. Constanze had to know. She had to hear it.  
  
‘You’re not going to be alone.’  
  
Cons’ subtle grip with Akko’s tightened. Her face remained somewhat passive, but the physical connection told Akko everything.  
  
‘I’m here now, right? This wasn’t just an amazing dream.’ Akko stated firmly and used the last of her lingering strength to push their foreheads together, forming an arch with their sweating, naked bodies. ‘You finally got to have me. You’ve wanted that for a long time, haven’t you?’  
  
Cons nodded again, their pressing heads both shifting along. So slowly she barely seemed to have moved at all. Her smile still shone invincible.  
  
‘Since...since that time you helped me.’ Cons whispered. ‘I’ve...’  
  
Akko waited breathless for her to finish. Was she really going to…?  
  
‘...loved you...A-Akko...’  
  
She heard those words. Spoken so sweetly. So quietly. Especially for someone like Cons, saying such a thing…  
  
‘I love you too, Cons. I do.’  
  
Akko didn’t even have to think about blurting that out. She loved her. _Loved_ her. That dearest of treasures. Always unique. Stubborn. Her Constanze. She loved every weird little thing about her. And her heart glowed brilliant at the heady realisation that Cons had felt that way for a long time.  
  
In fact, it even pained Akko that she’d failed to notice until then. Despite Constanze being the sort to hide such emotions behind endless layers of stoicism and introversion. How often between all those hugs, all those times they got together to play and enjoy each others’ company, had Constanze wanted to release all that pent-up affection?  
  
Cons shut her eyes grimly for a moment, her smile fading. When she opened them again, a pair of tiny tears beaded in the corners rolled down her cheeks sideways.

She didn’t cry; simply allowing the moisture to fall and remained impassive to more. Constanze didn’t emote the same way as others. That, Akko had come to understand where few ever would. It felt special to know such personal things about her friend.

‘What are you thinking?’ Cons asked curiously out of the blue.  
  
‘Hm. About you.’

‘I see...’

‘But also...’ Akko let her smile and tone take a more mischievous edge. ‘...thinking about how badly I smashed you in that fight. Have you even _played_ videogames before? Hehe~’  
  
Cons snorted at that, shaking her head ruefully.  
  
‘Enjoy it. Won’t happen again.’  
  
‘Heh, I wish I didn’t believe that so easily! But hey, a blue moon comes twice on the...uh—well you know the saying.’

‘I don’t.’  
  
‘Hey, come on! You know what I meant anyway Next time, it’s going to be a battle like the world has never witnessed. We could charge pay-per-view, get rich!’  
  
Akko kept up the casual talk for a few breezing minutes, a little stunned just how easily the atmosphere had switched from lust to such calm, trivial conversation.  
  
But then, she supposed, that’s what happens when she has such a special one to talk to. To be with.  
  
Akko let their words and laughter flow without any further worries. Not even bothering to get dressed.  
  
Her and Cons together. For fun. For Love. The thought alone primed an endless drive of joy.  
  
What a curiously perfect afternoon for them both!


End file.
